Ben Hur/30
Kategoria:Ben Hur Prawie o tej samej godzinie, w której Gezjusz, klucznik, stanął przed trybunem w fortecy, wstępował pieszy podróżnik na Górę Oliwną od jej wschodniej strony. Był to czas posuchy w Judei; więc droga to uciążliwa i pełna pyłu; roślinność, spalona od słońca, nie orzeźwiała płuc wędrowca. Podróżny jednak nie zdawał się zważać na trudy, był bowiem młody i silny, a krótkie i lekkie szaty nie przyczyniały gorąca. Szedł z wolna, spoglądając to w prawo, to w lewo, ale nie okiem niespokojnym wędrownika niepewnego drogi; przeciwnie, zdawało się raczej, jakby witał każdy przedmiot, jakby się zbliżał po długiej rozłące do starych znajomych. Patrzał z rozkoszą i ciekawością, jak gdyby mówił: witam was, witam stare kąty. W miarę, jak szedł w górę, coraz częściej przystawał, aby popatrzeć poza siebie na niknący łańcuch gór Moabu; skoro jednak zbliżał się do szczytu, już mimo zmęczenia przyspieszył kroku i nie oglądał się więcej. Na szczycie stanął, jakby wstrzymany nagle silną ręką. Z rozwartymi oczyma, płonącą twarzą, przyspieszonym oddechem patrzył na widok, który się roztaczał u nóg jego. Podróżnikiem tym jest Ben-Hur, a u stóp jego Jerozolima. Ben-Hur usiadł na kamieniu i zdjąwszy biały zawój z głowy, przypatrywał się z rozkoszą krajobrazowi. Słońce już się chyliło ku zachodowi, chwilę zwieszało się za dalekimi szczytami gór, oblewając całe miasto różowym światłem powoli znikając. Panująca wokoło cisza zwróciła myśli Ben-Hura ku rodzinnemu domowi. Wzrok jego spoczął na ciemnym punkcie nieba, na północ od świątyni- tam stał dom ojców jego. Ciepły i miły powiew wieczornego wietrzyku łagodził uczucia Ben-Hura, usuwając z jego myśli wszelkie plany i zamiary, a zwrócił je do obowiązków, które go do Jerozolimy przywiodły. Tam, w pustyni, z Ilderimem zapoznawał się z tym wszystkim, co mu było do dalszych planów potrzebne, a szczególniej badał miejscowość i siły, jakimi mógł na wszelki przypadek, jako wódz, rozporządzać. Pewnego dnia przybył goniec, przynoszący wiadomość o usunięciu Gratusa, a zamianowaniu Ponckiego Piłata. Wobec kalectwa Messali i oddalenia Gratusa, nie miał już Ben-Hur powodu zwlekać dłużej z poszukiwaniem matki i siostry, nie było bowiem żadnej obawy. Gdyby sam nie mógł zwiedzić więzień Judei, to mógł się posłużyć drugimi. Skoro je znajdzie, cóż łatwiejszego, jak wyprosić u Piłata ich wyzwolenie nie żałując zwłaszcza pieniędzy. Gdy je następnie osadzi w bezpiecznym miejscu, będzie mógł się oddać zupełnie sprawie oczekiwanego króla. Takie powziął postanowienie; a gdy Ilderim zgodził się na nie. wyruszył z trzema Arabami do Jerycha, gdzie ich wraz z końmi zostawił, a sam pieszo puścił się w dalszą drogę. W Jerozolimie czekał na niego Malluch. Ze względu na dalsze zamiary uważał za stosowne nie pokazywać się ludziom, szczególnie Rzymianom. Miał zresztą Mallucha, człowieka bystrego i przebiegłego, który, bez zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, mógł robić dalsze poszukiwania. Najwięcej zastanawiał się Ben-Hur nad tym, od czego zacząć, tym bardziej, że brakło mu wszelkich śladów. Jakby przeczuciem wiedziony, myślał rozpocząć od fortecy Antonia; przemawiały za tym tradycje o labiryncie cel więziennych, które straszyły bardziej wyobraźnię żydowską, niż najsilniejsza załoga. Często przypuszczał, że rodzinę jego pogrzebano w takim lochu, zresztą szedł w tej myśli za naturalnym popędem, przypominającym mu, że ostatni raz widział swoje ukochane, gdy je ciągnięto w stronę fortecy... Może ich teraz tam nie znajdzie, ale jeśli były kiedyś, to zostało ich wspomnienie i pamięć wypadku, co posłużą do dalszego poszukiwania, jako ślad pewny. Najwięcej jednak w całej tej sprawie liczył Ben-Hur na pomoc jednej jeszcze osoby. Dowiedział się od Simonidesa, że Amra - Egipcjanka żyje w pałacu. W ciągu tych ośmiu lat Simonides wspierał ją i żyła jako jedyna mieszkanka pałacu. Na próżno starał się Gratus sprzedać to gniazdo znienawidzonej rodziny; historia tego domu odstręczała nie tylko kupców, ale i wynajmujących. Przechodnie mijali dom z trwożliwym szeptem i ogólne było mniemanie, że pustkę tę zamieszkują duchy. Powodem tych wieści była zapewne Amra, którą od czasu do czasu widywano to na dachu, to w oknach pałacu. Duchem była więc rzeczywiście kobieta, ale zaprawdę, trudno by znaleźć stosowniejsze dla upiorów siedlisko nad opuszczony pałac prześladowanej rodziny. Nic więc naturalniejszego, że Ben-Hur spodziewał się od niej czegoś dowiedzieć się, co rzuci światło na całą sprawę i pomoże w poszukiwaniach. Nie mało cieszył się na chwilę ujrzenia poczciwej niewiasty w miejscu tak miłym i drogim. Tą nadzieją wzmocniony, spieszył do rodzinnego domu i Amry, a spuszczając się z góry, szedł drogą na północny wschód. Na samym prawie skręcie, tuż przy korycie Cedronu, wszedł na drogę, wiodącą do wioski Siloam i stawu tej nazwy. Tu spotkał pasterza, wiodącego owce na jutrzejszy targ, wszczął z nim rozmowę i szli razem, mijając Getsemani przez Bramę Rybią do miasta. Ciemno już było, gdy Ben-Hur, rozłączywszy się u bramy z pasterzem, skręcił w wąską ulicę, która wiodła ku południu. Nieliczni przechodnie pozdrawiali go; odgłos jego kroków rozlegał się głucho po ulicy. Domy po obu stronach były niskie, ciemne i smutne; prawie wszystkie drzwi już pozamykano i tylko gdzieniegdzie dolatywał go z poddasza śpiew matek, usypiających niemowlęta. Samotność, noc, niepewność powodzenia, wszystko usposabiało go posępnie. Raz nabierał odwagi, to znów ją tracił. W takim sianie duszy doszedł do głębokiego stawu Belesda, w którego wodach odbijały się ciemne chmury. Spojrzawszy w góry, ujrzał na północy rysującą się na popielatym tle wieczornego nieba fortecę Antonia, ciemną, posępną. Nikt go nie zatrzymywał, nie było straży, a jednak przystanął, jakby ulegając niewidzialnej sile. Ogromna forteca przedstawiała się w całej swej okazałości. Ben-Hur. zrozumiał, że nie jest do zdobycia i zadrżał pod tym wrażeniem. Myśl, że jego matka i siostra mogą tam być pogrzebane, zmroziła mu krew w żyłach. Cóż zdoła dla nich uczynić? Siłą oręża nic, cała armia mogłaby tu walczyć i zdobywać ją przyrządami oblężniczymi - wszystko nadaremno. Wobec tego pozostaje tylko jedna droga, droga podstępu, ale tak często zawodna. Bóg, ostatnia ucieczka człowieka, pozbawionego wszelkiej pomocy - ucieczka pewna, ale często każe nam długo na pomoc czekać! Znękany zwątpieniem, zwrócił się ulicą poniżej wieży i szedł nią ku zachodowi. Wiedział; że po drugiej stronie w Bezecie jest gospoda; tam chciał zamieszkać, póki tu pozostawał. Ale zbliżając się do tego miejsca, dał się opanować pragnieniu odwiedzenia rodzinnego domu - serce domagało się silnie o swoje prawa. Stare zwykłe pozdrowienie, którym go kilku powitało przechodniów, nigdy mu się tak miłym nie wydało. Nagle zeszły gwiazdy osrebrzyły całą wschodnią część nieba, a na tym jasnym tle wystąpiły przedmioty w ciemnościach niewidziane, a szczególnie smukłe wieże na górze Syjon; wyłoniły się one z głębokich cieni z jakąś niezwykłą dokładnością, niby groźne napowietrzne widma. Pod wrażeniem dziwnej grozy stanął nareszcie młodzieniec u progu rodzinnego domu. Wśród czytelników zapewnię nie znajdzie się taki, któryby nie odgadł uczuć miotających sercem Ben-Hura. ale z pewnością będą tacy, którzy w swej młodości używali również szczęścia u ogniska rodzinnego jak nasz bohater, i tak samo jak on stracili je na zawsze. Zwracają się myślą do owych szczęśliwych chwil, spędzonych w domu rodzicielskim, który był im rajem, a który opuścili wśród łez, choć w nim niegdyś rozbrzmiewała wesoła pieśń i panowała niczym nie krępowana swoboda. Czemuż, niestety, powrót do każdego raju jest tak trudny! Stał Ben-Hur u bramy starego domu i widział jeszcze ślady wosku, użytego do pieczętowania; nawet karta widniała z napisem: "TO JEST WŁASNOŚĆ CEZARA" Od owego strasznego dnia nikt ani wszedł, ani wyszedł tą bramą. Miałby zapukać jak dawniej? Nie, wie on dobrze, że byłoby to na próżno, a jednak nie może oprzeć się pokusie. Któż wie... może Amra usłyszy i wyjrzy jednym z okien. Myśląc tak, wstąpił na szerokie stopnie i wziąwszy kamień, uderzył trzy razy. Głuche echo odpowiedziało mu złowrogo. Spróbował raz jeszcze i uderzył silniej niż poprzednio i znów nasłuchiwał. Nic, prócz echa nie przerwało ciszy. Cofnął się więc w ulicę i przypatrywał się oknom, ale były puste i ciemne. Widok dachu odcinał się ostro na pogodnym niebie, jasno było, jak w dzień i nic nie mogło ujść jego oku - lecz nic nie ujrzał. Z północy przeszedł na zachód, gdzie bacznie obejrzał cztery okna - i to na próżno. Chwilami serce jego pełne było bezowocnych życzeń, tak że drżał z obawy i rozczarowania. Amra nie dawała znaku życia. W milczeniu udał się na stronę południową, gdzie również zastał bramę opieczętowaną i w napis zaopatrzoną. Gniew go ogarnął na ten widok; przeczytał napis, zerwał tablicę i rzucił ją na środek ulicy. Potem usiadł na stopniu i modlił się, aby Pan zesłał rychło przez wszystkie narody oczekiwanego Mesjasza. Pokrzepiwszy się modlitwą, znalazł trochę spokoju a znużony podróżą i upałem dnia, pochylił się i wkrótce zasnął twardym snem. Prawie w tym samym czasie wyszły z ulicy prowadzącej od fortecy Antonia dwie kobiety i zwróciły się ku pałacowi Hurów. Szły wolno i nieśmiało, co chwilę przystając i nasłuchując. U rogu starożytnej budowy jedna z nich rzekła: - Oto nasz dom, Tirzo! Dziewczyna konwulsyjnie chwyciła rękę matki, a wsparłszy się na niej ciężko, płakała w milczeniu. - Chodźmy, dziecię moje, bo - tu matka zawahała się i dreszcz przebiegł po jej ciele; potrzebowała chwili, aby opanować swe uczucia, po czym dodała spokojniej: - bo gdy ranek zaświta, wyrzucą nas z miasta na zawsze. Pod ciężarem tych słów Tirza zatoczyła się i padła na kamienie. - Ach, prawda! rzekła łkając. - Zapomniałam... zdało mi się, że wracam do domu. Tymczasem jesteśmy trędowate, nie mamy domu, policzone jesteśmy między umarłych. Matka podniosła ją czule z ziemi, mówiąc: Nie lękaj się. chodź. Zaprawdę, dość im było wyciągnąć ręce, aby całe wojsko poszło w rozsypkę. Idąc wzdłuż muru, podobne były do straszliwych widm. Doszedłszy do bramy, stanęły; ujrzały napis i przeczytały go, jak to przed chwilą uczynił Ben-Hur: "To jest własność Cezara". Matka załamała ręce, a wzniósłszy oczy, jęknęła od niewysłowionego bólu i przerażenia. - Co ci to, matko? - Nieszczęśliwy, umarł chyba! Nie żyje! - wołała. - Kto, matko? - Twój brat! Ogołocili go ze wszystkiego, nawet ten dom mu zabrali. - Biedny mój brat! - Nigdy nie zdoła nam dać pomocy. - I cóż poczniemy, matko? - Jutro, jutro, moje dziecko, musimy poszukać schronienia przy drodze i żebrać, jak to czynią trędowaci, błagać o litość przechodniów... Tirza wsparła się tkliwie na ręku matki, mówiąc po cichu: - Pozwól mi umrzeć, matko moja. - Nie - rzekła matka stanowczo - Pan oznacza kres życia ludzkiego, myśmy Jego wierne sługi, i posłusznie czekać na Niego będziemy. Chodź! Mówiąc to, ujęła rękę Tirzy i spiesznie przeszły na zachodnią stronę domu; nie spotkawszy nikogo, obeszły narożnik, gdy nagle przeraziło ich jasne światło księżyca, co oświecało południowy front pałacu i część ulicy. Mimo obawy nie cofnęła się matka: spoglądając na zachodnie okna, prowadziła ociągającą się Tirze. Teraz można już było w blasku księżyca dostrzec straszliwe ślady ich choroby na ustach, licach, zbielałych oczach i poranionych rękach, a zwłaszcza po długich splotach włosów i brwiach zupełnie białych. Na próżno chciałby patrzący na nich odgadnąć, która z nich matką, która córką; obie zdawały się być w równym wieku. - Cicho! - przemówiła matka. - Ktoś leży u stopni wejściowych... jakiś człowiek. Przeszły na drugą stronę ulicy i w cieniu podeszły aż pod bramę, u której stanęły. - Śpi. Tirzo. Mężczyzna leżał nieruchomo. - Czekaj, spróbuję otworzyć. Mówiąc te słowa, przesunęła się matka cicho koło śpiącego i spróbowała ruszyć furtkę; czy furtka się poruszyła, nie spostrzegła wcale, bo w tejże chwili śpiący człowiek westchnął i obracając się niespokojnie, zsunął z głowy zawój w ten sposób, że odsłonił twarz obróconą do księżyca... Spojrzała na tę twarz i zdjęło ją trwożliwe zdziwienie; jeszcze raz spojrzała dokładniej. Nagle podniosła się, załamując ręce i w niemej boleści utkwiła w niego oczy. Po chwili zbliżyła się do Tirzy, mówiąc szeptem: - Żywie Pan, bo oto syn mój, a brat twój. - Mój brat... Juda? Matka chwyciła ją za rękę. - Chodź - rzekła znowu cichym szeptem. - Spojrzyjmy na niego razem - raz - raz jeden - a potem wesprzyj, o Panie, sługi twoje! Trzymając się za ręce, przeszły na drugą stronę ulicy, biegły, a raczej sunęły szybko i milcząco jak widma. Gdy cień ich postaci padł na śpiącego, przystanęły i spostrzegły, że jedna jego ręka, dłonią odwrócona, leżała na stopniu. Tirza padła na kolana i chciała tę rękę pocałować, ale matka wstrzymała ją: - Co chcesz uczynić, nieszczęsna! Wszak my nieczyste! - szepnęła. Tirza odskoczyła, jakby on był trędowaty. We śnie pogrążony, pięknym był Ben-Hur, prawdziwie męską pięknością. Policzki i czoło opaliło słońce pustyni. pod małym wąsem jaskrawą barwą wabiły usta, ukrywające białe zęby. a miękka broda nie zakrywała okrągłości podbródka i szyi. Jakże pięknym wydał się oczom matki! Jakże pragnęła ująć go w swe ramiona, położyć jego głowę na swoim łonie i ucałować, jak to czyniła, gdy był dzieckiem! Gdzież źródło siły, która ją wstrzymać zdołała? W miłości, w miłości macierzyńskiej, co się różni od każdej innej. Za nic, ani za cenę mienia, ani za szczęście całego żywota, ani wobec groźby śmierci nie złożyłaby swych trędowatych warg na jego policzkach. Jednego tylko wyrzec się nie chciała; tak, nie może odejść nie dotknąwszy go - wszak ujrzała go po tylu latach i pożegnać musi na wieki. Jak to ciężko i gorzko, niech poświadczą matki! Uklękła, i czołgając się do jego nogi, ustami dotknęła podeszwy sandału, chociaż był cały pyłem okryty - pocałowała ten martwy przedmiot kilkakrotnie, a cała jej dusza była w tych pocałunkach. We śnie obrócił się parę razy, kobiety pierzchły w bok, ale usłyszały, jak mówił wyraźnie: - Matka! Amra! Gdzie jest... I znów zasnął silniej. Tirza rzucała na niego tęskne spojrzenia. Matka schyliła głowę, usiłując stłumić łkania, co szarpały jej serce i duszę. Była chwila, w której pragnęła, aby się zbudził. Było to tylko przelotne życzenie. Czyż to nie dosyć, że nie była zapomnianą! Śpiąc, myślał o niej! Czyż to nie dosyć?! Na dany przez matkę znak Tirza powstała i obie rzuciły jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, pragnąc obraz jego w wiernej przechować pamięci. Gdy przeszły w cień ulicy, uklękły i patrząc na niego, czekały, czy się nie przebudzi - czy może co innego się nie zdarzy; w ogóle same zapewne nie umiałyby powiedzieć, czego się spodziewały. Wstrzymywała je miłość. On spał ciągle, a tymczasem inna znów niewiasta zbliżyła się do pałacu. Kobiety widziały ją dokładnie przy blasku księżyca; małego wzrostu, pochylona, o ciemnej płci i siwych włosach, ubrana była odpowiednio do służebnego stanu, ale czysto, a niosła kosz z jarzynami. Gdy ujrzała leżącego człowieka, zatrzymała się; potem, jakby powziąwszy postanowienie, poczęła się zbliżać bardzo ostrożnie. Minęła śpiącego, poszła ku bramie, a pocisnąwszy furtkę lekko jedną ręką, drugą odsunęła zasuwkę bez hałasu i gdy się lewa połowa bramy otworzyła, wsunęła kosz i już miała wejść, gdy nagle, ulegając ciekawości, spojrzała ku nieznajomemu, którego twarz widniała w świetle księżyca. Kobiety przypatrując się z drugiej strony ulicy, usłyszały okrzyk, potem widziały, jak kobieta przecierała oczy, chcąc lepiej ujrzeć twarz leżącego, jak pochylała się, składała ręce i wzrok natężony wlepiała w niego. Na koniec pochwyciła rękę młodzieńca i całowała ją z uczuciem. Uczyniła więc to, czego one na próżno pragnęły całą gorącością serc kochających! Zbudziwszy się Ben-Hur, instynktownie cofnął rękę, ale wnet oczy jego padły na kobietę. - Amro! O Amro! Czy to ty? - wołał. Ona nie znalazła słów odpowiedzi, ale padła na kolana, płacząc rzewliwie. Łagodnie podniósł ją, ucałował twarz jej, łzami oblaną, i zdawał się podzielać jej radość. Niewiasty w cieniu stojące usłyszały pierwsze między nimi zamienione wyrazy, a były to: - Matka! - Tirza! - o Amro, powiedz mi, co wiesz o nich! mów, na Boga! Amra płakała coraz rzewliwiej. - Dawnoś ich nie widziała, Amro? Wiesz, gdzie się znajdują? Powiedz, czy są w domu? Tirza podniosła się, matka odgadując jej myśli, chwyciła ją za rękę, szepcząc: - Nie waż się zbliżać: nieczyste, nieczyste! Miłość jej miała jakby odbłysk tyranii, choćby oba ich serca popękać miały, on się nie dowie, w jakim znajdują się położeniu. Straszną była ta miłość w swej wielkości, która takie odniosła zwycięstwo. Tymczasem Amra coraz głośniej płakała. - Wszak miałaś zamiar wejść? - pytał wskazując drzwi otwarte. - Chodź, pójdę z tobą: - Rzymianie, o Rzymianie! Przekleństwo Pana niechaj was ściga. Kłamaliście jako psy, bo dom ten moim jest! Wstań Amro, wejdźmy. I poszli... a tamte dwie niewiasty zostały... Patrzyły one na bramę, na progi, których już nigdy nie przestąpią. Spełniły swój obowiązek. Miłość ich przebyła najcięższą próbę. Gdy dzień zaświtał, spostrzeżono je i wypędzono, obrzucając kamieniami, poza mury miasta. - Precz! Umarłe jesteście, idźcie do umarłych! Poszły na tułaczkę.